Hayll Terreille
Hayll is a territory dominated by cities that have been around almost as long as their inhabitants and are forever expanding. Very little remains in the way of farmland and so the territory is not a fertile one, most of its goods are imported from outside so commerce is rich. Provinces Draega Haylls Capital City. It's concreted streets hold everything a long lived race could ever want, from music to theater, fine dining and grand hotels. Bellafaire Here is the scramble for wealth. Here is the battle of merchants and miners. Here, the land is raped for all of worth to be offered up to the feasts of the aristocrats. Old Draega The ruins of Haylls Capital, left from the purge and the new city built up around it. Marvys The golden slopes of Marvys are coated equally with grain and grapevines. The farmlands are more gentle than the courts, and if there is peace to be had in Hayll, it would be found here, among the wineries. Current Territory Court Ruling Queen or Warlord Prince: Marcella De'Ville (Deceased) Steward: Master of the Guard: First Escort: Consort: Head of the Hourglass: Court Healer: First Circle: Second Circle: History Hayll has a long and sordid history, in the time of Witch it was the home and playground of Dorothea SaDiablo the self proclaimed High Preistess of Hayll, who was responsible for what later became known as 'The Taint,' a spiralling bastardisation of Blood law, protocol and tradition. It was from Hayll that Dorothea set to taking control of every territory in Terreille, and not a few in Kaeleer with the ultimate goal of being High Priestess and ultimate ruler of both realms, Terreille the Realm of 'Light' and Kaeleer, the shadow realm. With the backing of Hekatah Sadiablo, the once wife of the High Priest of Hell, Saetan Daemon SaDiablo Dorothea very nearly accomplished her goal, though her plans were cut short by the appearance of Witch and the forming of the dark court, and later by the complete purge of the 'Taint' from all three realms by Witch. Hayll has always been a very class focused Territory rules over by the upper class known as Hayll's 100 Families, or the 'Aristo's.' Recent Events For many years Hayll has been under the tyranis rule of Queen Marcella, little known to her though her own court healer had been plotting against her for many years and only after she had set the final strand into a web that would break every ring of obedience in the capital city of Draega and some of its surrounding towns did Helena Satine, Hayll's healer's plot get revealed. Helena lost her life for her treason but Marcella died soon after in the riots that followed the breaking of the rings of obedience and the subsequent freeing of every slave in Draega. One such slave was Archer Lions, sold into servitude by parents to poor to keep him, he had been assigned as a pleasure slave to a prominant political family, one of Hayll's 100 families. There he met a distant cousin of his then masters, a young Queen known as Aenira. The two became unlikely friends, Archer teaching Aenira basic craft in secret which she had been denied for fear she would break free of her 'cousins; and become a threat to Marcella's rulership. The two broke free in the riots and are now recouperating in an isolated , abandoned farmhouse outside the Province along with their friend, Jael Iscah Farwol, a renouned assassin based in Draega. Time passed and Aenira healed, the trio moved to a small town on the edges of the Province of Marvys and the ruins of Old Draega. It was in the ruins that Archer then met Loredana Driegan, a young healer from Haylls 100 families. Meanwhile the rich and influential in Hayll battle for supremacy, the slave rebellion has created a vaccume of power in the territory, with Queen Marcella now dead and the slaves holding Draega, the Province queens are unsure of what to do and fight amongst them selves over what they should do to take back Draega and who will rule over them all should they manage it. Thread Timeline #A Healers Touch #Another Contract, Another Day #Talking to Strangers #Cause for Celebration #Tangled Lies #Working out the anger #Against the Rules #Dark Cold and Alone #Interest in Jewelry #A Lesson in Craft #The Sad Story of Helena Satine, or Haylls Healer #Breaking Free #Following a Firestorm #Chopping out the Guilty #Search out the Innocent Hayll's 100 Families & Their Members *Winters **Margerate **May **Celeste *Datriave **Godric **Messiah **Mathias *Driegen **Lorena **Loredana **Luciana *DeVille **Marcella (Deceased) Category:Territories